


Regret is a thing with feathers

by AnxiousBabyNightmare



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousBabyNightmare/pseuds/AnxiousBabyNightmare
Summary: Logic and Intoxication surprisingly don't go well.





	Regret is a thing with feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from my Tumblr. 
> 
> I had to use the phrase: “Who ARE YOU?” (said Bemusedly) 
> 
> This was just a bit of fun, not really any good XD

“Hey hey hey Paaattton.”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Paaaattttttoooonnn~”

“I’m right here.”

“…Patton”

“Why are we whispering?” Patton lent closer to his fellow side.

“I love you.”

Patton erupted into a fit of giggles “Logan. You are so drunk!”

Logan clung onto Patton’s shirt and whined: “Nooooo love me back patpat.”

“I do love you Lo.”

“Really?” Logan gasped.

“really really.” Patton confirmed.

Logan’s eyes grew to the size of saucers at the revelation, before the tears began to fall. He practically launched his entire weight into Patton, causing them both to topple from the dining room chair.

 

“Do I want to know what’s going on?” Virgil asked, halfway through his descent down the stairs.

“VIVI!” Logan shouted, “Patton said he loved me.”

“Wow, now that’s an unexpected plot twist.”

“But, but guess what?”

“What?”

Logan giggled “I love… all of you!”

Virgil stared on with disbelief at the logical side, who was rolling on the floor in a fit of glee.

“…did. Did he just giggle?”

“It sure sounded like it.”

“He’s Logan though.”

“Yes.”

“Logan giggled?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit.”

“Language!”

“It is very much necessary for this situation.” Virgil dropped down onto the sofa and, leaning against the armrest turned to Logan “What exactly have you had to drink?”

Logan rose up and tilted his head as if he was contemplating the question. “likeeee……two.”

“…that didn’t”

“Two is my final answer, Regis Philbin.” Logan nodded.

“Good evening compatriots, apologies for being late for dinner but there was this chapter that I just had to fin-“

At the sound of Roman’s voice, Logan sprang up and jumped up on the table, where he stood, two fists in the air and yelling “THE PRINCE IS HERE!!!!”

All three stared on in shock

 **“Who are you?”**  Roman  **said bemusedly**  “What happened to the real Logan?”

“I am the real Logan.” He responded, “See? Necktie.” He then proceeded to point towards his tie which was flailing on the ceiling fan. Roman let out a snort.

“Specs, you are impossible.”

“Impossible?” The intoxicated side queried “If I’m impossible, does that mean I can do impossible things?”

“…What?”

“I’m gonna fly”

“NO!”  

“Oh my god.” Virgil cringed as he struggled to keep his phone steady. “I can feel his shame from here.”

“Then stop recording it.” Patton suggested.

“Are you kidding? This is quality blackmail, he’ll be under my thumb from the rest of his life.”

Patton raised his eyebrow with a stern look on his face.

“…I’ll use it once before I delete it?” Virgil suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll allow it.”

“COULD YOU TWO STOP YOUR CHATTER AND HELP ME CATCH THIS MADMAN??” Roman shouted, running into the kitchen with a chair to try and reach the rampant Logan who was now perched atop the fridge.

“Caw caw! I’m a bird, motherfucker.”


End file.
